


What's Wrong

by milkkage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Sad Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkkage/pseuds/milkkage
Summary: Kageyama doesn't know what's wrong with him. After knowing that Sakusa-san has been fooling him that he is the only one that he loves, after Oikawa-san rejected him, after Hinata and Kei ghosted him, after knowing that Atsumu-san just wanted sex from him, and lastly after Kuroo-san broke up with him and find someone else without even a day. Kageyama knows there's something wrong with him but he doesn't know what exactly it is.after all the failed attempts in finding someone who will love him, Kageyama got tired and decided to disappear from everyone's life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio decided to quit finding love. 

Tobio sighs for the nth, packing the stuff that he needs and somehow his room is a mess. clothes everywhere, medals that he was looking at a while ago, shoes that need to be pack and albums that he found while looking for some other things that he needs when he goes abroad.

yeah, a 19 years old Kageyama Tobio decided to quit volleyball to move to another country.

Tobio just wanted to start a new life with a new surrounding. Maybe find some new hobby or maybe he will continue playing volleyball there. Tobio just wants to run away, heal his broken heart and start his own life without looking for somebody's warmth.

Tobio decided to quit finding love. 

After all the failed attempts in his love life, Tobio willingly accepted that there is something wrong with him. Why everyone managed to break his heart with the worst reasons. But Tobio doesn't know exactly what's wrong with him and he will try to find it when he disappears.

Maybe you will find it immature to leave the country because of this reason but Tobio doesn't care what people might think. He just wants to run away and heal his heart. 

Because he knows that if he stays here in Japan, with the people who broke his heart, he will go insane. 


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you so cruel, Sakusa-san?"

Tobio looks at the albums, there are 6 of them. Contemplating if he should look at it. Tobio hesitantly reaches out his hand, grabbing the first album that his hand can reach. it was the album when he's in a relationship with Sakusa-san.

_"I like you, Tobio. Please go out with me." Sakusa-san calmly said while Tobio is panicking, face as red as a tomato._

_"Uh.. are you sure about that, Sakusa-san? Can you please tell me what you see in me?" Tobio asked. He wants to know if Sakusa is sure about the confession. Tobio wants to know what Sakusa saw in Tobio that is likable._

_"You... are always there for me when I'm having a hard time, you're clean and you play volleyball well. I found it attractive about you." Tobio cannot believe what he is hearing, he is a blushing mess right now. Tobio bow down and says_

_"Please take care of me, Sakusa-san." indicating that Tobio agrees on going out with Sakusa._

_They've been dating for around 2 months now. Tobio is waiting for Sakusa-san in their favorite cafe, Sakusa-san has something important to say to Tobio according to his text._

_'Are we going to talk about where should we go to our next monthsary?' Tobio asked himself getting excited at the thought that he will celebrate another month with Sakusa. Focusing on his thoughts, Tobio didn't notice Sakusa who is now sitting in front of him with a serious expression on his face. Tobio hears Sakusa coughs to get his attention. It resulted in Tobio's cheek turning red, He didn't mean to ignore Sakusa._

_"Sakusa-san! Sorry I was not paying atten-"_

_"Tobio, we need to break up." Those words crumbled the imagination of him earlier. He wasn't expecting this because the last thing he remembered is that they were completely fine, they were happy with each other, they love each oth-_

_'But Sakusa-san wouldn't think of breaking up with me if it's all true, right?'_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Isn't he happy anymore?_

_Is he just pretending that we are completely fine?_

_Did he... fell out of love?_

_Tobio's mind is a mess. He was trying to think of any reason why Sakusa wants to break up with him. reminiscing all the things that happened to them, Tobio cannot find any reason for the break-up. He shakily takes a deep breath and forces himself to look at Sakusa's eyes._

_"Can I ask... why?" Tobio asked almost whispery._

_Sakusa hesitantly opens his mouth just to close them instantly. He is finding a more suitable word not to break Tobio's heart any longer._

_Not finding the right word to say, Sakusa sighs and says, "I've been fooling you since the first day."_

_"wha-what do you mean?" Tobio asked, his voice was trembling, vision blurred because of the unshed tears._

_"When I asked you out, I was already in a relationship with another guy. We've been together for 1 year."_

_If earlier Tobio's heart broke into two, after hearing the reason, it broke into million pieces. he cannot believe what he's hearing right now. At least he doesn't want to hear it._

_"I- I don't understand Sakusa-san. Then why did you confess? Is it true that you liked me?"_

_"I-I did it because it's fun teasing you, Tobio."_

_After hearing that, all that Tobio can do is let go of his tears, sobs have escaped from his mouth, all he can hear is his heartbreaking if it's still possible._

_"I thought if I break up with you, we can still be friends."_

_After hearing that, Tobio jolted up from his seat, eyes wide open with tears still dripping._

_"Why are you so cruel, Sakusa-san?"_

_"I didn't mean-"_

_"Okay."_

_"Okay?"_

_"I'll be your friend. If you can excuse me." Tobio started to walk towards the cafe's door, with no intention of looking back._

Tobio closed the album, wiping his tears away. The pain is still there and he knows that even if the wound heals, there will be a huge scar that will Tobio decided to quit finding love. stay in his heart.

That is the first of Tobio's heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello?

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is my first fanfic so please bear with it! thank you for reading.


End file.
